<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't remember writing this by 5unfl0w3r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790975">I don't remember writing this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5unfl0w3r/pseuds/5unfl0w3r'>5unfl0w3r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Why Did I Write This?, shitpost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5unfl0w3r/pseuds/5unfl0w3r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitpost fic that I wrote Dec 2018</p><p>MC gets sent back to Hetalia universe 2014 (I don't remember 2014 either djdfbdkshfk)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't remember writing this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A million thoughts went through Jacky’s head, she zoned out for about a good minute before she looked America directly in the eyes, “Does Fortnite exist yet?” She slowly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>America glanced from left to right in confusion before squinting at Jacky as if she was some blurry figure in the distance, “What the hell is a fortnight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacky clenched her fist above her chest, shedding one single tear, she whispered “Victory Royale.” Everyone in the room stared at her as if she were crazy, what the absolute hell </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Fortnite? What the heck did ‘Victory Royale’ even mean???</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written Dec 26th, 2018</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>